The Tournament Parade/Duke of Chutney/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 6. (We are now at the archery tournament, where we first see Koopa Troopas blowing horns with the elephants in a fanfare which is playing. Then we see a crowd of various characters from various video games watching the parade. Then we see a parade of Koopa Troopas and Shy Guys playing their instruments, with the Winx girls acting like showgirls. Following the parade was Tuff, Yoshi, Tiff, Kirby, Lololo and Lalala. Then we see a large crowd of characters in a big tree with a lake underneath with fish and a huge whale. We now go over to King Dedede and Escargoon who are hosting the tournament) King Dedede: (Chuckles) Escargoon, this is a red letter day. A Coup d'etat, to coin a Norman phrase. Escargoon: Oh, why yes, indeed, sire. Your plan to capture Mario in public is sheer genius. (Laughs) King Dedede: Escargoon, nobody sits higher than the king. Must I remind you, Escargoon? Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Escargoon: Oh, do forgive me, sire. I didn't mean to do that. King Dedede: My trap is all baited and set, and then revenge. Ah, revenge! Escargoon: Shh! Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know. And your secret is my secret. King Dedede: Stop. (Laughs) Stop hissing in my ear. Wait, secret? What secret? Escargoon: '''Why, the capture of Mario, sire. '''King Dedede: That insolent blackguard. OOH! I will show him who wears the crown! Escargoon: I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous red-capped mustached scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and make you look so utterly ridiculous. King Dedede: Enough! (He tried to hit him, but Escargoon dodges) King Dedede: Escargoon, you have deliberately dodged. Escargoon: Oh, but...but, sire, please... King Dedede: '''Stop sniveling and please hold still. (Escargoon did what he's told as he closed his eyes. King Dedede hits him on the head) '''Escargoon: (Rubbing the bump on his head) Thank you, sire. (Cut to Peach and Daisy) Peach: Oh, Daisy, I'm so excited. But how will I recognize him? Daisy: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue is full of surprises, my dear. (They both laugh, as we now see Mario and Luigi hiding in a bush) Mario: There she is, Luigi. Boy, isn't she beautiful. (He walks out of the bush to greet Peach, but Luigi pulls him back in) Luigi: Hey, cool it, lover boy. (Puts a Koopa Troopa mouth mask on Mario) Your heart's running away with your head. Mario: '''Ah, stop worrying. (Slips on his Koopa Troopa suit) This disguise will fool my own mother. '''Luigi: Yeah. But your mama ain't here. You must go fool old Mr. Robotnik. (We see Dr. Eggman walking to the tournament. Mario, now disguised as "Koopa the Rich" goes out to greet Eggman) Koopa the Rich: (Clears throat) Eggman, your Honor? Dr. Eggman: Yeah? Koopa the Rich: (Starts shaking hands with Eggman) Nice meetin' ya face-to-face with a real treat. A real treat. Dr. Eggman: Well, now, that's very nice. Thank you, Mr. Turtle. Oh, excuse me, I have to go win this tournament. Luigi: Hey, looks like Mario's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees the scene I lay out on King Dedede. (He's now dressed as a duke as he walks to the throne) Luigi: Ah-ha! Milord. (Walks toward King Dedede) My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head guy himself. You are beautiful. King Dedede: Wow, he's got style, right, Escargoon? Du savior faire, il-y-a n'est es pas, ''Escargoon? '''Luigi:' (Laughs) Boy, you took the words right out of my mind, Triple D. King Dedede: Triple D. I like that. Ya know, I do. Escargoon, put it on my luggage. Triple D. (Laughs) Triple D. Yes. (Escargoon folds his arms in annoyance, then walks up to the duke-disguised Luigi) Escargoon: Hmmph! And you, who do you think you might be, sir? Luigi: The name's Sir Louise Reginald, Duke of Chutney. Now please don't stick your tongue out on me, mister. (He pushes Escargoon off) Luigi: And now, Your Mightiness, let me lay some protocol on you. (Takes King Dedede's hand) King Dedede: Oh, no. Forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way. Please sit down and have a drink, it's free you know. Luigi: Thanks, Triple D. I never get a better seat than this, could ya? Like the royal box. Oh! Oh, my! Hey, what the...? (Luigi realizes he was sitting on top of Escargoon) Luigi: '''(Picks up Escargoon) Oh, excuse me there, buster. '''Escargoon: Buster? You, sir, have taken my seat. (King Dedede and Luigi both laugh) King Dedede: Escargoon, with you around, who needs a court jester? (As King Dedede laughs, Escargoon looks in annoyance with the cold sweat coming out on his head) King Dedede: Now you get out there and keep your bug eyes open for you-know-who. Escargoon: You...you mean I...I'm being dismissed? Luigi: You heard his mind. Just move it, creepy-crawly, get lost. Begone, slimy one. (Escargoon angrily walks away) Escargoon: What a cheek! Creepy-crawly. Buster. Slimy one, huh! Who does that dopey duke with the green hat and the mustache think he is, anyway? (He walks past Meta Knight and Lucario) Lucario: Now he's up to something, Meta Knight. Meta Knight: Yeah, come on! Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes